Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure/Transcript
This is the script for Gordon's Big Galaxy Adventure. film opens with Gordon on his way to Vicarstown Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Gordon was on his way to Vicarstown with the Express. He's proud of being the engine in charge of it and he's also the fastest engine on the island. scene changes to Vicarstown, where Gordon arrives Flying Scotsman: Hello, little brother. Gordon: in annoyance Hello, Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: How are you today? Still pulling the express and being the fastest? Gordon: Yes. Flying Scotsman: I see. Maybe I should have a go of pulling the express sometime. Gordon: offended Hey! Flying Scotsman: Come now, Gordon. Some of the engines take turns pulling the express. I can give it a try to see how your work goes. Gordon: Ha! We'II see if The Fat Controller agrees to that. arrives with a train of steel Narrator: Then Merlin arrive with a train of steel from the mainland. Merlin: Hello, Gordon and Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Hello, Merlin. Gordon: Uh, Merlin, what is the steel for? Merlin: (chuckles) This is very exciting news! Sodor is having it's first ever space port built. Gordon: gasps I have always dreamed of going to space. Flying Scotsman: Really, brother? I never know that under your no nonsense self, you got a wish. Gordon: sighs You don't know what it's like to have dreams sometimes, Scotsman. Merlin: Well, maybe the other engines don't know that. leaves Narrator: And Merlin puffed away to fetch more steel. scene changes to the Vicarstown Bridge where Hurricane is pulling a train of steel whilst humming to the tune of The Hottest Place In Town Hurricane: humming two white objects speed past him Hurricane: What was that? scene then changes to Thomas' Branchline where Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel when the two white objects speed past him Thomas: What was that? Annie: I have no idea. Clarabel: Neither do I. soon reach Knapford where Gordon is dropping off some passengers Thomas: Gordon, have you seen two white objects racing past you recently? Gordon: No. But I have heard that Sodor is having a space port built. Thomas: Wow! Really? Gordon: Yes. Thomas: We'II be able to see space rockets and space buggys! Annie: And planet ornaments! Clarabel: And lots of stars! Gordon: We may even get to see real life space footage. Thomas: Yeah. then Daisy pulls in Narrator: Just then, Daisy the diesel railcar roll into Knapford. Daisy: Guess what you two! The space port has just been opened at Maron! Lots of people are on their way there to see it! Thomas: Bust my buffers! Gordon: We'd better hurry! Daisy: It is magnifique. and Thomas head off scene changes to the yard where Diesel 10 has heard what they said Diesel 10: A space port? Hmm. (grin deviously) This could be perfect for a new plan, right Pinchy? claw clunks in agreement. The scene then changes to the space port in Maron Narrator: Thomas and Gordon went to Maron station and there was the space port. Thomas: Whoa! Gordon: Bust my buffers! Narrator: There were space rockets and space buggys, planet ornaments, stars and even real life space footage. Nia: Isn't it amazing? Gordon: Yes, it is, Nia! Narrator: They didn't noticed Diesel 10 watching them. Diesel 10: This is very cool. I wonder what could give me ideas of how to get rid of steamies to make way for diesels and destroy Lady once and for all. (chuckles deviously) Glynn: Look over there! see a rocket and space buggy chatting to each other Rebecca: Those two look cheery. goes over to them Gordon: Hello. My name is Gordon. Rocket: Hi there. Space Buggy: Hello. Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas but who are you two? Rocket: My name is Roger. Space buggy: And I'm Sharon. Gordon: Good to meet you. Thomas: Why has Sodor got a space port? Roger: Well, we have a very important mission tomorrow. Sharon: And one of us gets sent into space every few weeks. Roger: So The Fat Controller has chosen me to be the first one. Thomas: Wow. But why did he want to built a space port here on Sodor? Sharon: Because ever since he saw Neil Armstrong's moon landing on TV, he decided it would be good to have one. Gordon: I have always dreamed of going to space. Thomas: I didn't know you had dreams, Gordon. Gordon: I do. Thomas: I thought you think that my dreams are nonsense. Gordon: Sometimes but not always. Sharon: Say, Gordon, if your into space that much, why don't you sign up for Roger's Mission tomorrow. Gordon: What? What do you mean? Roger: The manager says that if we want we can bring along another vehicle. So, are you up to it or not? Gordon: Oh. I'm in. Sharon: Well, then go and get signed up. Narrator: So Gordon's driver signed him and soon Gordon and the other engines got back to work. But they didn't know that Diesel 10 had heard everything. Diesel 10: So an engine can go into space? Well, I'II sign up too and get on board before Gordon and I'II be the first diesel to go into space and when I make history, people will like Diesels better than Steamies and I can finally get rid of them to make way for diesels and destroy Lady for good. (laughs deviously) scene changes back to Knapford where Gordon is dropping off passengers when The Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Well done, Gordon. Right on time. Gordon: Thank you, sir. Never late once, I dare say. Though there is something I need to discuss with you sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it sir if one of your engines were the first railway engine to travel where a heroic voice No engine has gone before! The Fat Controller: You mean into space? I've never heard of a railway engine going up to space. Gordon: I know, sir. It's probably never been do before. Besides, Thomas and Nia gets to travel the world so I can go to space. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Gordon. But I doubt it's that easy. Besides, Space doesn't have railway lines you know. There are meteors to watch out for, as well as asteroids, and comets, and aliens! Gordon: But it would be a marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Gordon, it would. the telephone ring Oh, bother that telephone! If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Gordon: Yes sir. and sets off I can. scene changes to Vicarstown where Gordon meets Ace the racing car Narrator: Gordon arrives at Vicarstown where he met Ace the racing car. Ace is from Australia. Ace: Good day, mate. Gordon: Hey, I know you, you're that race car that Thomas met and inspired him to go around the world. Ace, right? Ace: You got that right, mate. Gordon: Have you heard about the new space port? Ace: Yeah. I've heard it's bonza. Everyone's been rallying around it all mornin'. Gordon: They even said I could sign up. Ace: Bonza! Mate, you should do it. I might even tag along. Just in case there are any aliens around. Gordon: Okay. Come on then. Narrator: So that night on their way to Maron, the two sang a very cheerful song. song Into Outer Space plays Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ We're counting down and blasting off~ And flying to a brand new place~ Ace: Exploring it~ Gordon: And touring it~ Gordon and Ace: Cranking up the engine and really roaring it~ We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Ace: We'll boldly go where engines nor cars have ever gone before~ Gordon: There're galaxies to puff across~ Ace: And planets to explore~ Gordon: We'll pump and pound and rock and roll our tenders from here to Pluto~ Ace: Discover brand new quadrants~ Gordon: And name them after me and you, good to know~ Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Gordon: We're astronauts, no ifs or buts~ Ace: At least now we'll get things straight~ Gordon and Ace: We're on our way, hip hip hooray~ Ace: Our rocket ship will zoom us there at a gazillion miles an hour~ Gordon: It's the fastest in the universe~ It even has a shower~ Ace: It does? Gordon: Why not? Gordon and Ace: We're heading up, we're heading out~ We're heading into outer space~ Hey, ground control, we're on a roll~ Gordon: Big party at the lunar base~ Ace: We're a couple of brave bold astronauts~ Gordon and Ace: And a taste for space is what we've got~ Give us altitude and give us luck~ We're heading in... To outer space!~ scene changes to Diesel 10 sneaking to the space port at night and laughs deviously as he uses his claw to grab something and the next morning Thomas arrives at Knapford and sees Gordon's coaches but Gordon isn't there Thomas: That's odd. Gordon's usually out on the express line at this time. Philip: I didn't see him come in earlier. Narrator: Just then, Flying Scotsman puff in. Flying Scotsman: Has anyone seen Gordon? He was due in at Vicarstown ages ago. Thomas: Where is he? Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Where is Gordon? The Express has been stuck here for almost 3 hours now. Nia and Bertie: Gordon? : Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon? Has anyone seen Gordon? : Percy and Rebecca: Gordon? Gordon? : James: He could have got stuck up on his hill : Emily: Or crashed into a ditch : Rebecca: Or skidded on some icy rails and ran into a snow drift : Henry: He could have lost his dome when he tried crossing the viaduct : Rosie: Or took a tumble and fell into a field : Terence: That wasn't his biggest product : Caroline':' He could have gotten covered in snow when racing down a hill : Stanley: Or got lost when he took a shortcut which I doubt he ever will : Stafford: That doesn't make any sense! How can he get lost when taking a shortcut if you doubt that he will? : Stanley: What if I nearly ran into some logs that had fallen on the track? : Stafford: Oh, that sounds quite log-ical. : Den: He could have smashed into some tar wagons : Dart: Or got covered by fallen snow : Mavis: Or ran into a station wall : Salty: How to get out he didn't know : Norman: He could run into dusty slates when snow covered his face : James: '''Used a banner as a blindfold : '''Sir Topham Hatt: Or flown in a rocket into space : Flying Scotsman: Ground control to Commander Gordon. Come in, Commander Gordon. Oh do stop being silly, little brother, you're causing confusion and delay here. : Neville: He could have gone off to another planet we don't even know : Murdoch: He could be almost anywhere : Flying Scotsman: Oh, where did Gordon go? : Luke: We don't know, Mr. Scotsman. : Flying Scotsman: Well, keep looking. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, anywhere in the universe. : Spencer: Cousin Scotsman! Cousin Scotsman! I know what happened to Gordon! : Flying Scotsman: Okay, Spencer. Calm down and tell me slowly. : Spencer: Gordon went to the new space port earlier today, cousin. And he boarded Roger the space rocket. : Flying Scotsman: He did what?! : Thomas: But... That means... he could anywhere in the universe! : He could be racing through Martian canyons up on planet Mars : James: Or skating on the icy plates planet Uranus : Donald: He could be stuck in a crater on the surface of the moon : Duck: Or be trapped in the rings of Saturn : Rosie: How can that be true? : Nia: He could caught in blustery winds on the surface on Jupiter : Spencer: Or be lost on one of the hundred moons of Venus : Ryan (Thomas & Friends): How can on planet have lots of moons? : Percy: (laughs) Ryan, some planets have lots of moons. Earth is the one kind of planet in our solar system with just one moon. : Ryan (Thomas & Friends): (gasps) You mean he's on a planet with lots of moons? : Gordon: Hello? Hello? : Thomas: He could be out in the middle of nowhere admiring shooting stars : Toby: Or out in another galaxy saying hi to meteors : Gordon: Hi! : Female Meteor: Hello. : Edward: He could be caught in an asteroid belt as the meteors zoom past. : Or on Cybertron outracing Slipstream : Hector: Don't be ridiculous! He's an express engine! There's no way he could outrace a Decepticon! : Edward: Well, he would if he was a super fast Trainbot. : Norman: He could be on some other planet which existence no one even knows : Thomas: He could be almost anywhere : Flying Scotsman: Oh where did Gordon go? : Duncan: We still don't know, Mr. Scotsman! : Flying Scotsman: Well, we have to find him! He's my little brother! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, anywhere in the universe. : Flying Scostman: Oh Gordon, where could you be? up in space Roger: What do you think, boys? Gordon: It's amazing, Roger. Ace: Look at all those stars. Narrator: Gordon and Ace were having the time of their lives. But they didn't know Diesel 10 was on board in a secret room. Diesel 10: This is perfect. When everyone sees me and make history, I'II be able to get rid of steamies and begin diesel domination on Sodor. (laughs evilly) Gordon and Ace start to float Gordon: Whoa! What's going on?! Ace: It's zero gravity, mate! Roger: Yeah, everything just floats around up here! Ace: Whoa. the secret room Diesel 10: Whoa! This is unexpected! uses his claw to grab something to stop himself Diesel 10: That's better. Why am I floating anyway? with Gordon and Ace Gordon: Oh, Roger. I'm so glad you invited me on this trip. Roger: No worries. Ace: Look at that big blue beauty. Narrator: They saw the Earth. It looked so beautiful from far away. Gordon: Whoa. Ace: Look at it. Narrator: Gordon was more happier than he'd ever been. Gordon: So where are we going first? Roger: The moon! Ace: That's a great idea. Gordon: Why not? Narrator: So off they went. scene changes on Earth back on Sodor Narrator: Back on Sodor, Thomas and Flying Scotsman were at the space port. Flying Scotsman: But why would it be okay for Gordon to board a rocket? Sharon: Well, he did say he talked to the Fat Controller about it, Mr. Scotsman. He said that he thought it was a good idea. Thomas: A good idea? What did the Fat Controller say was a good idea? Sharon: That Gordon be the first railway engine to travel into space. Thomas and Flying Scotsman: at each other in shock Sharon: But he's the only one. Flying Scotsman: Who else is with him? Sharon: Ace is with him but last night, a diesel with a claw got into Roger before Gordon. Thomas: in shock Diesel 10! We need to find Gordon and bring him before something bad happens to him! Flying Scotsman: Quite right, Thomas! When is the next rocket scheduled to leave? Sharon: Very soon. But you'd better hurry! Narrator: So the two engines quickly got on. Flying Scotsman: Where in the universe are you, Gordon? in Space Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon and Ace arrived on the moon. Roger: Here we are. Gordon: Right. Ace: Come on. 10 hears them Diesel 10: I better get on the moon first before them. Narrator: So Diesel 10 sneaks out the back of Roger and landed on the moon first. and Ace head out Gordon: Wow! Ace: Bonza! Narrator: Gordon and Ace had a whale of a time. Diesel 10: One small step for steamies, one giant leap for diesel kind! Soon, everyone will see that I made history. Gordon: This is amazing! If only the others were here to see this! Ace: I know, mate! Meanwhile Thomas: Come on, we should've been there by now. Flying Scotsman: Don't worry, Thomas. Female rocket: We're almost there. moon is ahead Flying Scotsman: There it is! Narrator: The moon was just ahead. Female rocket: Here we are. lands Thomas: Come on. Flying Scotsman: Alright. Narrator: They headed out. Scotsman and Thomas head out Narrator: They searched the moon for Gordon. Thomas: Gordon! Flying Scotsman: Ace! Narrator: There was a lot of craters. Thomas: Are you okay? Flying Scotsman: Yes. Narrator: There was no sign of Gordon, Ace or Roger anywhere. Thomas: Where could they be? Flying Scotsman: I'm not sure! Female rocket: I can't see them. look around scene changes to Roger, Ace and Gordon Narrator: Meanwhile, Roger and his two passengers were nearly ready to go. Gordon: Where are we going next? Roger: Jupiter! Ace: Let's go! set off and the scene changes to back on Sodor where the engines are still worried Narrator: Back on Sodor, the engines were still worried. Henry: Where is Gordon? Nia: Who knows? Edward: He could be anywhere. Emily: But who knows where? Percy: Where in the universe could he be? James: I miss him. I always agreeing with him about things, even to small engines. Toby: Me too. Rebecca: Me three. Murdoch: Who's gonna pull the express and be the number 4 if he does not return? Hank: We may never see him again. engines look down sadly Spencer: I'm gonna miss racing with my cousin. Molly: And me. Narrator: Just then Caroline rolled in. Caroline: I have just received some exciting news. Percy: What is it? Caroline: Gordon has been sighted on Jupiter with Ace. Molly: Really? Elizabeth: How? Caroline: Thomas. Rebecca: Whoa. What a brave little tank engine. Nevillie: Where's Flying Scotsman? Caroline: He's with Thomas. Percy: We haven't seen them all day. Butch: Do you know they went to look for Gordon? Caroline: Yeah. James: I bet they're sleeping somewhere since they're not back yet. Edward: Wait! Did you hear that? Narrator: They all heard a very familiar whistle. Henry: Does that whistle sound familiar? see something Emily: Look! It's... revealed to be Gordon Engines: Gordon! Gordon: Hello, Sodor! James: Welcome back! Henry: Where have you been? You gave us a terrible scare! Gordon: I've been where no engine has ever gone before. Emily: You mean space? Ace: Yeah. Nia: Ace. I might have known. Ace: What? I understand friendship now. Nia: Really since when? Ace: Since Thomas left to find you. Spencer: I never thought I say this but I really miss you, cousin. Gordon: Really? Spencer: Yes. Who am I going to race against if you're gone? Gordon: You could always race Flying Scotsman. Spencer: I know but he doesn't race very often and you're fast, Gordon. Let's just say, you're perfect to race against the most. Gordon: Oh, thank you, Spencer. Rebecca: Look! Scotsman and Thomas arrive Flying Scotsman: Gordon! Thomas: You're back! Gordon: I know. It's good to be back. Flying Scotsman: up to his brother Oh! You don't know how frightened I was! I thought I lost you! Gordon: Really? Flying Scotsman: Yes! You gave me a real scare! Thomas: You really shouldn't do that, Gordon. Gordon: Well, you traveled all over the world so I get to go to space. Thomas: Right. Flying Scotsman: But I'm so glad you're safe. You're my only brother after all. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99